Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The story starts with Robbie in his house sleeping in his bed with a book on his face. Robbie Diaz: ZZZ... Shahra: (quietly) Um... Robbie Diaz: ZZZ... Shahra: Hmph! Hey, Wake up! Then Robbie finally hears the voice and wakes up. He lifts the book off his face. Robbie Diaz: Yaaaaawwn! Boy, Is it that late already? What time is it? Robbie reaches for his clock to check the time, But instead there is a giant ring in its place. He picks it up. Robbie Diaz: Huh? A ghostly mist forms from the ring and Shahra appears. Shahra: You are the Red Data Squad Ranger. Robbie Diaz: (screams in surprise) Ahh... What the...! Shahra: Do not be alarmed! I am Shahra, The Genie of the Ring. (shows him a book) ...You know, Like "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp"...? Robbie Diaz: Hmm, Sorry, But I don't think I've read that. Shahra: (surprised) What? You've got to be kidding me! It's the best story of all the Arabian Nights! Or at least the 2nd best. But that's besides the point. Please. Look at this! Robbie looked in the book to see a blank page. Robbie Diaz: Hey, The page is blank! (quickly flipping through the book) Shahra: There is another world... The world of the Medieval era is vanishing. Robbie Diaz: (confused) Vanishing? But how? Shahra: This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit... The Evil Wizard, Planktonamor. Robbie Diaz: (even more confused) Planktonamor? Shahra: Yes. He used his evil magic to become even more powerful. He could not bear to simply remain in the book any longer. And so he has begun to set the inscriptions free, Absorbing the power of the book itself. Robbie Diaz: The power of the book? Shahra: If our world ceases to exist, Then not only will those stories be silenced forever, But Planktonamor will be released into your world. Robbie's shadow is on the the wall, But then soon turns into the shadow of Planktonamor. Robbie Diaz: That definitely sounds like trouble. But, What do you want me to do? Shahra: I want you to stop him... You must stop Planktonamor, Only you, One of the legendary warriors can do it. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. So, This guy needs someone to put him in his place. Does he? I suppose I can help out with that. It might even be fun. But... This is all something out of a storybook, Right? How am I supposed to do anything about that? Shahra: That's easy. You are my master, Having called forth the Genie of the Ring. As such, I am able to grant your wishes. Simple wishes, At any rate. Bringing you into the world of the Medieval era is within my power. Robbie Diaz: What?! Inside that book? Shahra transforms into a ring Shahra: Now, Please, Place the ring on your finger. Robbie Diaz: (puts ring on finger) Like this? The power of the ring pinches his finger. Robbie Diaz: OUCH! Hey, Take it easy! Shahra: My apologies, O Master. But now, The contract has been sealed. Robbie Diaz: Contract? Shahra: Yes. As master of the ring, I am now bound to protect you. Now, Rub the ring. Robbie Diaz: (rubs the ring) Like... Like this? The Smoke appears. After it vanishes, Shahra appears Shahra: "O Master of the ring, What is thy wish?" Robbie Diaz: (sneezes) Achoo! Achoo! How about a handkerchief for starters! Make that a few! A big pile of handkechiefs fall, Robbie gets buried in them, with his head sticking out Robbie Diaz: Thanks! You're a lifesaver! You see, I caught this cold yesterday, And... Shahra: Please, Be serious!! Robbie Diaz: Okay, Okay! Thanks for the hankies though. Shahra: Oh, Please, Someone tell me this isn't really happening... Robbie Diaz: Sorry about that, We gotta go see my friends, Come on. So, Robbie decided to tell everyone as Shahra followed him. (Magic Knight Rayearth Theme Song Plays) :Chorus :Hold on to the Dream tomorrow knows where and when :It's true what you believe, Don't let go the round will never ends... :The sunset melts into the deep blue sea it turns to Crimson shades, A wonderful freefall :I just want to have a wind take me far away :I've hear if possible hurdles before, but I know that was more and I know I can make it :Who's the blame when it's not the best, that I can achieve? :Hold on to the Dream tomorrow knows where and when :It's true what you believe, Don't let go the round will never ends... :Keep trying to believe, the biggest part of you, And now you're ready to go! Pinkie Pie (V.O.): Traveling to Dungeons and Dragons! As for Robbie's friends, They were having a car wash fundraiser in front of Canterlot High School to raise money for reparations to Camp Everfree. Rigby: (rhythmically) To the right! To the right! To the left! To the left! Pinkie Pie: (rhythmically) Now up! Now up! Bring it down! Spin it around! Rigby and Pinkie Pie: Wash that car like you mean it! Come on! As they finished with Big McIntosh's care, He payed them the money. Yoshi: Hah! Thanks, Big Mac. Then, He drove away back home. Rainbow Dash: Sweet! More cash to add to the stash! Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Mordecai and Rigby: Alright! Rarity: (sighs) How about a little break? All of this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair. All: (agreeing) Then, Rainbow Dash begins to wonder where Twilight and Robbie were. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Anybody seen Twilight or Robbie? Marty McFly: Yeah, That's a good question. Twilight Sparkle: I'm here, I was just going over the numbers again. Sunset Shimmer: Have we raised enough to make all the repairs to Camp Everfree? Twilight Sparkle: We've only raised half, I counted the money four times just to be sure. All: (groan) Emerl: It's all right, You guys. We can just wash more cars, There's gotta be some we missed. But as they looked, The driveway was completely empty. Lucina: I, Uh, Think we're gonna have to come up with a new plan. Rainbow Dash: But we're running out of time! The camp fundraising deadline is next week. And Pinkie Pie's already hosted a bake sale, Twilight and Fluttershy had that doggie day care, And Sunset Shimmer and I planned this car wash. Amy Rose: Great, So what are we suppose to do know? Rarity: Not to worry, Darlings. It's my turn to devise a plan, And I already have something amazing in mind. It will be the most profitable of all of our fundraising events! The pièce de résistance! Applejack: Hee-Yoo! Now we're talkin'! What's your idea? Rarity: Meet me in the music room later this afternoon, And I will explain everything. Rainbow Dash: Uh-huh! Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee! When everyone left, Gmerl was presumed Rarity didn't have a plan. Gmerl: You got nothin', Huh? With that questioned, Rarity was more the shocked. Rarity: How did you know?! At the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were hanging out. Apple Bloom: Ain't this here a nice time to hang out, Gals? Sweetie Belle: You bet, Apple Bloom, it is lovely out here. Scootaloo: I couldn't agree more, Sweetie Belle. Babs Seed: No argument there. Diamond Tiara: I don't know about that, but I could get used to this. Silver Spoon: Me too. Just then, The PPGZ, RRBZ, The family tree and the Magic Knights arrived from another dimension. Apple Bloom: Golly, Where'd y'all come from!? Lauren Leighton: We're from another dimension of New Townsville. Hikaru Shidou: And some of us are from our own dimension of Tokyo. And we got the other nine members of our group. Umi Ryuuzaki: We're the Magic Knights. I am so glad to see you. Nicole Henderson: And we're the PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z. It's very nice to meet you all again Girls. Apple Bloom: It's so nice to see you all again. Matthew Keller: Thank you. Fuu Hououji: You're very kind, Ms. Apple Bloom. Bridge Watterson: Hikaru and the other two brought some other new Magic Knights chosen them by Clef with all about it. So, They all got acquainted with each other. Later that afternoon, Rarity was having trouble coming up with an idea. Rarity: Oh, Rats. Three hours and still no ideas for a lucrative last-minute fundraiser. Usually, Window-shopping inspires me. Then, Sweetie Belle came to see her sister with her friends coming by. Sweetie Belle: Hi, Rarity. Rarity: Hmm? When she notice them, She was relieved to see them. Rarity: Hello, Girls. Apple Bloom: What's the matter, Rarity? Rarity: Oh, Well, It's just that i'm having trouble with this idea that I've told my friends about. But, I haven't gotten a single thought. Then, Sweetie Belle had an idea. Sweetie Belle: Hmm, I think I might have an idea. Have you ever hang out with the girls all the time? Rarity: Yes. Sweetie Belle: And have you ever wished of something fun, In a very amazing and exciting way? Rarity: Yes, Yes, Yes, And... obviously! Sweetie Belle: Do you want to know what you should do? Rarity: Yes! Sweetie Belle: Then, I have just the suggestion to solve your problem. So, Sweetie Belle gave a quick whisper in her sister's ear as she gasped. Rarity: What a splendid idea, Sweetie Belle. (hugs her little sister) Thank you so much! Sweetie Belle: Happy to help, I guess. Just as Twilight and the girls came to the CHS music room, Rarity explained about Sweetie Belle's idea. Rarity: See? It's a wonderful plan. We'll have a huge sleepover and we'll choreograph some party items. Then, Our sleepover will be a great success and voilà! Applejack: You make it sound simple as pie. Rarity: That's because it is! The girls even agree, The boys are going to Cyberspace too. Twilight Sparkle: They are? Rarity: I...Is that a problem, darling? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, No, It's not. Just haven't heard much about Robbie since he left, I guess. Princess Kelly: Well, If you ask me, Cyberspace has got nothin' on CHS! I love it here! (eating some ice cream) See what I mean? Rarity: Okay, Before we get started with the choreographing of our dance moves and (mumbling), There's just one tiny, teeny-weensey, little thing I forgot to mention. Sunset Shimmer: What's that? Rarity: Uhhhh... (quickly) I would need to use our fundraiser money to buy costume materials for the sleepover! Sunset Shimmer: Hmm. How long is this sleepover going to be at? Rarity: More than ever once we spend the night at Twilight's house! Rainbow Dash: Hah! Then of course you can use the money for costumes! Applejack: (sighs) Oh, What the hay? Why not? Rainbow Dash: Sweet! Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee! Twilight Sparkle: According to my calculations, If we lend Rarity the funds we've already raised, We stand to gain four times as much as money as we have now. The Equestria Girls: (cheering) Twilight Sparkle: But if we let the boys know about this, We'll be completely back to square one and zero dollars. Anyone else think this is an awfully risky endeavor? I mean, Um, Heh... Me neither. Rarity: All right, girls. Who's ready to shoot our wonderful sleepover? The Equestria Girls: (cheering) Rarity: (laughs) Looks like I have some shopping to do! Meanwhile at Cyberspace, The rest of the girls soon arrive at the Command Center's Trans-Dimensional Portal as the boys watch them off as they leave on the Portal. Lady Palutena: Be careful out there, Girls. And good luck. Lauren Leighton: You're gonna need it. Starlight Glimmer: Lucina, Periwinkle, Maud, Blaze, Cosmo, Are you girls sure you can't come with us? Blaze the Cat: Yes, We're sure, Starlight. But we'll just stay here and keep an eye on the boys for a while. Lucina: Blaze's right, We have our own responsibilities as Power Rangers. Hikaru Shidou: That's settle, Let's go for our Sleepover at Twilight's House. Li's Sisters: Yay! We're nervous excited! Amethyst Utonium: Have fun, Girls. So, The girls packed their belongings for the sleepover. Applejack: I got my sleeping bag, Popcorn and also a lot of other stuff... Uh, Anything I forgot, Pinkie Pie? You're our resident sleepover expert. Pinkie Pie: Nope! I brought kitty food! Then, Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Did I forget to mention there's a lot of cats over Robbie's backyard? We're gonna have so much fun! Princess Marina: Well, Let's just hope that Dr. Eggman and the Psycho Rangers don't spoil our sleepover. Rainbow Dash: Heh. If he messes with us, I'll turn those Psychos into confetti! Pretty soon, Digit got the Trans-Dimensional Portal working as soon as Mordecai started to push Applejack towards it. Applejack: Heh. Somebody's in an awful quick hurry to get us out of here. Don't y'all have too much fun without us? Twilight Sparkle: I bet you boys have big plans. Right, Spike? Spike: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Although if I did, I certainly wouldn't be allowed to discuss it with you girls. So, The girls say their goodbyes to their friends. Twilight Sparkle: Bye! Twilight went into the portal first, The girls followed her. Applejack: Bye, Y'all! As the girls left, Robbie had to speak with Palutena and Pit. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, Pit, I need to speak with you. Pit: Sure, Robbie. What's up? Robbie Diaz: I'm a little confused, Why would the girls have a sleepover when Eggman might and try to plan something? Lady Palutena: Well, I believe they might have their own plan in order to make a faun raising to Camp Everfree. Mordecai: That's just great. Rigby: Yeah, let the girls have a wonderful time having a sleepover while they leave us boy's do the dirty work. Yoshi: Oh, come on, Rigby, it's not the bad. Ken Utonium: Yoshi's right, so why don't we have our own Guys Night? Clay Northwood: Hmm, That's actually not a bad idea, Ken. Ivan Howard: Well, Why don't we? Robbie Diaz: Great idea, We could bring, SpongeBob, Patrick and the Eds to an amazing place called "Medieval Moments" Marty McFly: Hey yeah, Let's go for it. So with the the decision made, They went towards Robbie's house and the boys got into his father's traveler, But Robbie promises his parents to be careful and have fun, Marty drove the traveler as the song "If You're a Guy" started to play. :Gmerl ::If you're a guy ::You're a pet who's the best :McFly ::Say so long and goodbye ::To those feminine pests :Akito ::If you're a guy ::You can spend all your time :Rigby ::In a coat and a tie ::Singing lyrics that... Rigby: Sound very good with the other lyrics. The boys looked at Rigby. Rigby: Oh, What can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit. So, The song continues. :Diaz ::If you're a guy ::You don't need any girls ::Come on and lets try ::To do some manly dance twirls Then, The boys joined in the song. :Emerl ::You can burp without fear :the Hedgehog ::You can scratch it when it itches :Spike ::You can wiggle your rear :Yoshi ::In your stylish new trousers Emerl: What? Rigby: I tried to tell you! :Boys ::Who needs (Mordecai: Who needs) ::Those girls (Rigby: Those girls) ::They're bossy (Mordecai: So bossy!) ::And gross (Yoshi: But they smell nice!) :Boys ::If you're a guy ::You're a pet ::With the most! As the arrived to Medieval Moments, SpongeBob and Patrick got out as they started running through the parking lot. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Hurry, Patrick, It's almost time for the joust. Patrick Star: Right behind ya, SpongeBob. As Patrick giggled, they both stop. A castle with a sign that says "Medieval Moments" is seen in front of them. A man blows a trumpet. Speaker: Welcome to Medieval Moments. You're just 20 wizard's paces away from swords, sorcery and bad hygiene. Soon, Everyone came just in time for Medieval Moments. Robbie Diaz: Ready Gentlemen, The joust awaits. Spongebob and Patrick started to laugh excitedly as they went in. Apple Bloom: Robbie, Are you sure this is a good idea? Robbie Diaz: Well yeah, I'd just thought we could have some fun. Gmerl: No doubt about it. Then, They came to the entrance. Henchman: Right this way, Please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Excuse me, My good man, I believe thou meant to say "Righteth this wayeth". (both giggle) Henchman: (tempted to kill self but doesn't) Some day but not today. From Inside the castle, They could see the jousting arena. SpongeBob: How's that mutton, Patrick? Patrick: Methinks it's mutton-tastic. Then, The trumpet started to play as the joust was about to start, but, Maurice fell asleep. Medieval Queen: Maurice, you're suppose to announce the jousting tournament! The king woke up, And he realized he's up to announce it. Medieval King: Good evening, Fair patrons of Medieval Moments. Then, He begin to make an announcement. Medieval King: By royal decree, We ask that two audience members come forth and participate in the, uhh, Royal joust. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick quickly raise their hands to participate. Medieval King: (to himself) Oh, Alright. (to the crowd) It appears that the pink starfish and the yellow sponge are our lucky contestants tonight. Hoorah. Sweetie Belle: Have fun, Guys! Eddy: Go get'em. When they came to the arena, The were excited. SpongeBob SquarePants: Isn't this exciting, Patrick? To think, We'll be watching the joust this close up. Royal Henchman: You won't be watching the joust, You're in the joust. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pat, Do you know how to ride a horse? Patrick Star: Nuh-uh. Then, The horses gallop on opposite sides of the stadium. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. horse, Sir, You're gentle on beginners, Aren't you? Suddenly, The horse rides towards Patrick. Patrick Star: SpongeBob, Help! Crowd: Take his head off! Patrick screams as he raised his shield up behind him. SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't suppose now would be a good time to ask for a bathroom break! Both of them started screaming as SpongeBob hits Patrick clear out of the stadium through a time portal. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! The Cutie Mark Crusaders: (gasped with a shock) SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick! Then, SpongeBob's horse throws him out of the stadium. Gmerl: It's a time portal, We gotta save them! Robbie Diaz: Right, Let's go! So, They've gone after SpongeBob and Patrick and jump into he portal. Patrick Star: (lands outside) Glad that's over. Then, SpongeBob lands on top of him as the boys came behind them. Robbie Diaz: SpongeBob, Are you and Patrick okay? SpongeBob Squarepants: Ugh... I think so. Gmerl: Hey uh... Guys... I think you should look at this. Rigby: Look at what? As Gmerl points his finger in that direction, Everyone couldn't believe of what they saw. It was a castle, The home of King Krabs. Mordecai: Dudes, Are you all seeing this? Yoshi: Yeah, I can't believe we're actually seeing a huge castle. Lucina: What is this place? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure, But I think we're aren't on earth. John Terrel: Where are we? Lee Daily: And when are we? Manic the Hedgehog: Heads up, Dudes! All King's Horses and Men at 12:00! Suddenly, A large group of knights on horses surround them. SpongeBob SquarePants: Look, Some employees from the restaurant came to help us. Mordecai: I don't think they're not happy to see us. Horseman: Arrest these traitors for committing the act of Cephiro by falling from the sky. SpongeBob SquarePants: (touches the spears point) Whoa, They really go that extra mile for authenticity. Salutations fellow knights. Horseman: Silence, Heathen! (slices SpongeBob's helmet in half) SpongeBob SquarePants: Ah! I get the point. Inside the crown room, the Sakura feather is inside. Meanwhile at Planktonamor's tower, He discovered the Egg Carrier coming his way. Lord Planktonamor: Who art thou, And why are thou here!? Dr. Eggman: Don't be alarmed, Planktonamor. I Dr. Eggman have come in piece, I would like to make a deal with you. Lord Planktonamor: (thinks for a moment) I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: There are a few common enemies we must destroy, And it's the chosen knight who fell from the sky seeking to defeat you and your Jellyfish Dragon. And they're not alone, They have a bunch of heroes with them called the Power Rangers. Lord Planktonamor: Power Rangers... I've feel like I've heard about the Legendary Legacy once before. But why are they here? Dr. Eggman: Simple, The Data Squad Power Rangers are my enemies. Let's say we begin our evil alliance to destroy the chosen heroes along wit them. What do you say? As Eggman stick out his trigger finger, Planktonamor decided to trust his offer. Lord Planktonamor: I'm interested, Doctor. With that said, They shook on it man to man. Soon, Dr. Eggman begins the resurrection ceremony. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go, Only demons toss and burn, Now, Inouva and Dark Sisters, It's your time to return! At last, Inouva and the Dark Sisters: Nova, Laura, Ella and Denobair were revived. Denobair: We're back. Inouva: And better then ever. Lord Planktonamor: Wow, Not bad, Eggman. You sure out did thyself. Dr. Eggman: I'll take that as a compliment, Planktonamor. As they arrived in New Townsville, Cody turns into a werewolf once again. Cody: Nicole, It's you! Hey. Who are you? Inouva: I came here to turn you to have your revenge! (uses his dark magic) Cody: No!!! (transforms into a werewolf) Back at Twilight's house at the 21st Century, The girls were having a wonderful overnight. Twilight Sparkle: So, Girls. Are we having fun or what? Marley Watson: Yeah. Amy Rose: You got that right, Twilight. it's too bad that Blaze, Maud and Lucina are missing out on the fun. Fauren Li: Bridge and the others, were out with the boys by some fun with us too. Shiefa Li: (giggle) I hope so. Karone Hammond: Don't worry, Amy. I'm pretty sure that they're going to be just fine. Fluttershy: Umm... What about the boys, Do any of you think she's okay? Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure they're fine, Fluttershy. Starlight Glimmer: Besides, We'll make more money once our sleepover is done. Rainbow Dash: I know, But I think the guys have other plans to do. Coleman Palmer: After all. We are having a great sleepover. Mami Nanase: Us too! Twilight Sparkle: (giggling) Best Girls Night Ever! Meanwhile in the Medieval Era, The dungeon master locked the boys in the dungeons because they think they are evil. Gmerl: (groans) Worst Guys Night Ever.. Dungeon Master: Nighty night, Ladies. You'll have many more in here. The Dungeon Master laughed as he closed the door, then, Spongebob looked up. SpongeBob: Gee, Guys, These props sure are convincing. Eddy: No, You think. Mordecai: So, Now what? Spike: I'm not sure, But I'm probably thinking that this might be a misunderstanding to them. Cosmo the Seedrian: How're we ever going to get out of this prison? But then, Robbie had an idea. Robbie Diaz: Hang on, Guys. I think I know someone who can help us. (rubs the ring) Hey, Shahra, Come on out. As the smoke appears before it vanishes, Shahra appears Shahra: "O Master of the ring, What is thy wish?" Sora: Whoa! Mordecai: Dudes, Are you seeing this?! Rigby: Yeah, Robbie has a real genie with him! Yoshi: Sweet Mama! Robbie Diaz: Guys, I like you to meet Shahra, The Genie of the Ring. Sonic the Hedgehog: Shahra! Then, Shahra was surprise to see Sonic and some of their friends. Shahra: Oh, Hello, Sonic, Manic, Gmerl, Emerl, Blaze, Knuckles, Cosmo, It's wonderful to see you guys again. Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckle) Right back at ya. Rigby: Sonic, you know who she is? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, She is a special, Eager young genie from the world of the Arabian Nights who enlists me to help of stopping the Erazor Djinn. Bridge Watterson: No kidding. Ken Utonium: Cool. Robbie Diaz: Shahra, I know this isn't a perfect time to summon you, But could you tell us about this place? Shahra: You're in a dungeon of the castle of King Krabs, Ancestor of Mr. Eugene Krabs. Poochi: No way! Shahra: I'm afraid so, Poochi. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, Shahra, Is there any way for us to get back home? Shahra: Well, The only way out is that you defeat Sheldon J. Plankton's evil ancestor, Planktonamor. Gmerl: Oh boy, This might be one tough egg to crack. Suddenly, They hear clarinet playing. Squidward's ancestor, Squidly is playing the clarinet. Squidly: Oh, blast this confounded instrument. If I never play with ease, May my own great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson be cursed ten-fold. SpongeBob SquarePants: Squidward, What are you doing here? Squidly: (looks around confused) Dost thou talketh to me? SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughs) Good one, Squidward. (imitates Squidly) "Dost thou talketh to me?" (laughs) Squidly: Scoff not, Young squire. Thou hast mistaken me for another. Shahra: My apologies, Good sir. We did not know you were there. Squidly: No need to apologize, It happens to some people all the time. Robbie Diaz: The feeling is mutual, I'm Robbie Diaz, Her name is Shahra the Genie of the Ring, And these are my friends, Mordecai, Yoshi, Atticus Akito, Knuckles the Echidna, Periwinkle, Emerl, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Lucina, Marty McFly, Manic the Hedgehog, Slider, Gmerl, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze the Cat and Cosmo the Seedrian. Shahra: And who might you be? Squidly: I am Squidly, The king's royal fool. Or at least I was until I royally messed up. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, What'd you do? Squidly: I'll show you. So, Squidly begins playing his first tune. :Squidly ::I was the king's favorite fool ::I made merry mirth and laughter ::Then I told one bad joke and the king had a stroke ::Now I hang from ye olde rafter. Patrick Star: (as his stomach rumbles) What does a guy have to do get some mutton around here? I'm starving! Squidly: Don't hold thy breath! We'll be lucky if we get fed again by the 12th century! SpongeBob SquarePants: They sure do take their role-playing seriously around here. Then, There was an explosion outside. Patrick: What's that? So, Squidly begins his next tune. :Squidly ::The evil wizard's dragon is here, See the townsfolk scream with fear. ::See the townsfolk try to run. I can tell this won't be fun. ::The dragon will torch everything. Everything in the valley. ::Hospitals, Schools, Retirement homes, And even ye olde bowling alley. Citizen: Not the bowling alley! The dragon zaps the bowling alley into dust, Causing one Citizen bawling. SpongeBob SquarePants: Knights, Jesters, Dragons, Medieval bowling alleys, 12th century? Don't you see, Patrick? We really are in medieval times! Patrick Star: Oh no, I think I left the water running at home! Gmerl: Patrick, you alway's do something that stupid. Then, The Dungeon Master came to see them. Dungeon Master: The king wants a word with you all. Patrick Star: Yay! Then, SpongeBob thought of Squidly. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, We don't leave without Squidly. Dungeon Master: Why should I take him? SpongeBob SquarePants: Because, Umm, Squidly has thought of some brilliant songs for the king and he just has to hear them. Isn't that right, Squidly? Squidly: (nods) Absolutely. (plays clarinet) SpongeBob SquarePants: (stops Squidly) Squidly, Uhh, Maybe you should wait for the king to hear that. Squidly: Suit thineselves. Thou dost not knowest what thou art missing. Knuckles the Echidna: Let's just hope King Krabs is reasonable enough. Robbie Diaz: Me too. At the throne room, King Krabs felt despair for days. King Krabs: (bawling) Woe is me. Woe is me. Woe is me. What to do? What to do? Princess Pearl: Father, What art thou going on about now? King Krabs: Oh, Just the same ol' thing, Dear daughter. It's that wretched wizard, Planktonamor. His insidious dragon's destroyed half the kingdom. Soon, There'll be no citizens to tax. Not one of me best knights have been able to defeat him. (has a stroke) Princess Pearl: Father, Remember your blood pressure. You wouldn't want another leech treatment, Would you? Sluggo the Leech: Meow. Then, The Royal Knights came. Henchman: Your highness, The dungeon master has brought the prisoners you asked for. King Krabs: Well don't just stand there, send 'em in. Henchman: At once, Your highness. When Robbie and his friends came forward, SpongeBob mistake King Krabs from his boss. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Mr. Krabs. King Krabs: How dare you bark at me in that tone, Knave! I am the feared ruler of this kingdom and will be addressed as such. Gmerl: SpongeBob, He's a king, Show some respect! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry. King Krabs: And why have you brought this fool back into me throne room? Squidly: If your majesty may be so kind, I think I have a song that will answer all your questions. King Krabs: Ohh... He faces palms as he had no other choice. King Krabs: Alright, Alright. But this is your last chance, Fool. Squidly: Oh, thank you sir. Thank you. You won't be disappointed. Then, Begins his tune. :Squidly ::Oh hear me king for I must sing, How you are the greatest at everything. ::Like letting a dragon burn down our city, A horrible sight that wasn't pretty. ::'Twas all your fault and 'tis a pity, ::You are bad, You are to blame, How hang your kingly head in shame. shakes his butt and SpongeBob and Patrick giggle La la la la la la la la la la la! :SpongeBob and Patrick ::The king is bad, The king's to blame, He hangs his kingly head in shame. ::La la la la la la la la la la la! With King Krabs ticked off, He was furious. King Krabs: Guards! As the guards came, Robbie and his friends were surrounded. King Krabs: Send these slanderers to the guillotine. Then, He showed a guillotine that cuts a pineapple in half, Shahra: Wait, You're majesty. There must be a misunderstanding. My master an his friends aren't from here. King Krabs: That's because they're witches and minions who were sent by Planktonamor to destroy me. Yoshi: No, We're Power Rangers! Soon, King Krabs gets angry, Causing Yoshi to gulp. Yoshi: Help us out here, Rigby. Rigby: I'm not sure that there's anything I can add at this point. King Krabs: Okay, I'm through playing around. Guards! (gives the signal for their beheading) Just as they're about to beheaded, Princess Pearl had to vouch for them. Princess Pearl: Father, You must spare them. Hast thou forgotten about the prophecy. King Krabs: What prophecy? Princess Pearl: The one right above your head. With that said, She begins to remind him that. King Krabs: How long has that been there? Princess Pearl: The story tells of multi-colored warriors who fall from the sky, And are sent by the king to rid the lamenting town of the evil dragon controlled by the one-eyed wizard. Father, Don't you get it? It's them. These strangers have come to rescue us, Like in the prophecy. Suddenly, The dragon breaks through the wall. King Krabs: How dare you defile my house, Demon! The Dragon zaps King Krabs and grabs Princess Pearl. King Krabs: Princess Pearl! I'm coming, Pearl! Prepare to meet thy maker, Foul beast! Then, the dragon flicks King Krabs away as he screamed. Then, Taking the princess to Planktonamor. SpongeBob SquarePants: (at the guillotine) Well, I guess this is it, Patrick. Patrick Star: I guess so. I'm gonna miss you, SpongeBob. (crying) SpongeBob SquarePants: I'll miss you too, Buddy. They were both sobbing as King Krabs crashes into the guillotine, Breaking it. The Dragon takes Pearl away. Princess Pearl: Daddy, Help! King Krabs: Pearl! (cries) Can no one stop this madness? As the clouds moved, The sun shines on Robbie and the others. King Krabs: You chosen ones, My apologies. (kisses their feet) Most noble and valiant warriors. As King Krabs showed some respect, Robbie and his friends were pleased. Patrick Star: I guess this is what you call the royal treatment. So, King Krabs had to wish them best of luck. King Krabs: May Neptune grant you safety on your perilous journey to the evil wizard's castle to which no one has escaped alive. Mordecai: You mean we're going on a perilous journey? King Krabs: Well, Of course. You're the chosen ones. Huh, What's this? A lost piece of the prophecy? Hmmm… SpongeBob SquarePants: Lemme guess, More praise for they're heroic stature? King Krabs: Actually, It says I'm supposed to kick you out of here. SpongeBob SquarePants: Say no more, Your majesty. Us manly knights are so manly, We kick ourselves out of places. Come on, Patrick! (kicks himself out) Patrick Star: Look out trouble! (kicks himself out) Squidly: Well, So much for their company. (plays clarinet) Then, King Krabs had to send him away too. King Krabs: On second thought, You better go with 'em. They could use the entertainment. Squidly: Have it your way. King Krabs: Good luck, Strange ones! Outside the castle, the boys were thinking of a plan to save Princess Pearl. SpongeBob SquarePants: Robbie, Do you think we'll be able to save Princess Pearl? Robbie Diaz: You bet we are, SpongeBob. But we have to come up with a plan first. Shahra: Well, Why don't we go to the blacksmith? Matthew Keller: Good idea, Shahra. Mordecai: There's probably good weapons to use. Riley Faust: Right on, Mordo. Gmerl: Well, Let's go. So, They set off the find the blacksmith. Soon, They were walking down the road. SpongeBob SquarePants: I know we're a prophecy and all, But I don't think we can stop the dragon with our bare hands. Patrick Star: Yeah, We need some gloves. Scootaloo: We still have our own weapons. Lucina: Exactly, Scootaloo. But SpongeBob and Patrick will need their own too. Squidly: Perhaps yonder blacksmith can provide some arms for your battle. Soon, They came to the armory. SpongeBob SquarePants: At last, An honest man of the soil. Observe as a I effortlessly commingle with this brutish native. Then, He enters the blacksmith's shop SpongeBob SquarePants: Greetings, Iron man. I am Sir SpongeBob of Bikini… (blacksmith grabs SpongeBob with his tongs) ...Bottom. Blacksmith: I told you people before, I'd have the rent when I have it. SpongeBob SquarePants: We just wanted to buy some armor. Blacksmith: Well, Why didn't you just say that? So, He lets SpongeBob go. Blacksmith: Hmmm, I've got just the thing for you. Patrick Star: (holding a helmet) This is awesome. (puts helmet over his already worn helmet) Hey, Guys, Get out here! Then, Robbie and the boys walks out standing in multi-colored suits of armor. SpongeBob SquarePants: Whoa, Robbie. You guys look incredible. Blacksmith: And now for the piece de resistance. (welds a sword for SpongeBob) Your sword, brave knight. Hand-forged from anodized dragon's skin. It is truly a weapon worthy of a knight of your stature. SpongeBob SquarePants: (struggles) A little heavy, (sn't it? (drops the sword, which pierces through the blacksmith's chest) Blacksmith: (laughs) That's gonna need some stitches. Let me see what I else I got. (searches through a chest of weapons) Unfortunately, All I have in the way of light weaponry is this jellyfish net. (gives the net to SpongeBob) SpongeBob SquarePants: That's perfect! Whowa! Later on, Everyone were walking towards the castle of Lord Planktonamor. Squidly: We doth have a long journey ahead of us. SpongeBob SquarePants: (pulls a brown bag with grease out of his pocket) It's a good thing I packed us a lunch of delicious Krabby Patties. Patrick Star: Ooh! Then, SpongeBob puts the patties in the brown bag and back in his pocket. Meanwhile, Planktonamor sees the heroes in the crystal ball. Lord Planktonamor: (looking through a crystal ball) This be the legendary prophecy? (laughs and Princess Pearl is tied up in rope) Oh, That be-eth rich. 'Twould almost insult me were it not so funny. Karen the Crystal Ball: Planktonamor, Thou art cocky and overly confident with thyself. Lord Planktonamor: Trusteth in me, Karen. I doth knowest what I am doing. Come hither, Boy. (as the dragon appears) Deliver my demands onto his majesty, King Krabs. (laughs then coughs) Back with out heroes, They were heading to the bridge to stop the evil wizard. But then, A Dark Knight blocks their path. Dark Knight: (dark male voice) Halt, Who goes there? Squidly: Doth my eyes betray me? 'Tis the nefarious dark knight. :Squidly ::Oh dark knight, Spare us please ::Don't cut off our heads or boil our knees. ::Pray take these fools and let me go free ::And I will give to thee some...cheese! (cow makes sounds) Then, Squidly hides behind the rock. SpongeBob and Patrick: Dark Knight?! Dark Knight: (dark male voice) I asketh once more. Before I rip thee limb from limb, reveal thyself! SpongeBob SquarePants: I am SpongeBob and this is Patrick. (laughs nervously) We've been sent to rescue Princess Pearl from Planktonamor. Dark Knight: (dark male voice) If thou wishes to get across, thou willst have (reveals self as Medieval Sandy and speaks with a female voice) to get through me! SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) Medieval Sandy! Yoshi: What the heck! Marty McFly: Any ideas, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Uh.. I'm thinking, i'm thinking. Then, Emerl bravely towards the dark knight. Emerl: Don't worry, Guys, I think I should handle this. Lucina: Be careful, Emerl. Emerl noded as faced the dark knight. Emerl: It' Morphin' Time! Insert Energy Orb! (inserts it and actives his morpher) Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unsealed! At last, Emerl morphed into the Black Data Squad Ranger. Emerl: Ha, Data Squad, Black Ranger! So, Both attack each other. Then, Emerl dodged all of her attacks and does a roundhouse kick into a rock. Dark Knight: By the Hammer of Odin, This be a new fighting style my eyes have not yet seen. Emerl: I am bad, Oh yeah! Whoo! Dark Knight: Doth thou tryeth to insult me? Thou willst drink from the fountain of shame! Then, SpongeBob stepped up to give him a hand. SpongeBob SquarePants: Pssh, Did you hear that, Emerl? I told you she thinks like a girl. Dark Knight throws Emerl into a rock. Then, He ends up having his D.N.A Ranger Mode as it glowed. Computer: Megaforce D.N.A. Mode, Activated. Then, Emerl make ready to use it. Emerl: (chuckles) I have to say that was a good move, Medieval Sandy. But can you handle this?! (activates his morpher) D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Megaforce! Go Go, Megaforce! At last, He D.N.A. Morphed into the Megaforce Black Ranger. Emerl: Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black Ranger! Then after he posed with black smoke appearing, He attacks the Dark Knight. But she jumps out of the way as Emerl bounces off the rock and into her sending her into the other rock. Emerl attacks her again, But the Dark Knight pins him against the rock Dark Knight: Wouldst thou like a little rub down? As she is rubbing him turns into dust causing the Dark Knight to cough, Emerl appears normal again and karate chops the Dark Knight. Dark Knight: You have bested me, Black Knight... Strike quick and true, Noble robot... SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't understand a word you just said! (laughs) Then, The Dark Knight turns into a real live action squirrel but with the crosses for eyes. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh, Medieval Sandy, You don't look so good. Sandy? Sandy…? Then, The screen turns black, Water is thrown onto the Dark Knight. Dark Knight: Huh?! Wha?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, It's working. Do it again. Patrick gathers spit and spits it upon her. Dark Knight: Thou hath spared me kind and noble robot. And unto thee, I owe a debt of gratitude for I will follow you on your quest to defeat Planktonamor and learn a trifle of that karate. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, Karate! (karate chops Squidly in half) Squidly: Oweth. Knuckles the Echidna: Well, I think that went pretty well. Eddy: Are you kidding? It was a disaster, But I must say I'm very impressed what he's done with the place. Slider: Digit, We need back up from the girls right away. Can you call them for help? Digit: Well, I wish I could. But even if I was able to contact the girls, I don't want to bother them. Yoshi: Oh... Sprung for their sleepover too. Marty McFly: Only organic life can survive Planktonamor, But all of us just aren't enough. Digit: That's it, I'll create more reinforcements. Apple Bloom: Are y'all nuts? I don't think technology would work here. Scootaloo: She's right, You can't just build robotic duplicates of us and transfer our software into their systems. Digit: Of course not, That'd be ridiculous. I'm going to build robotic duplicates of the girls and transfer their DNA into their systems. Emerl: Hold on, You think a plan like that would really work? Slider: Well, I think it's possible. But if the cyborg brains are made from organic matter, That should be able to protect them from Planktonamor's magic. Knuckles the Echidna: Can my clone be wearing a bow tie, I've always wondered what I'd look like at a bow tie. Yoshi: First, They drop us right in the middle of the Medieval Era, And now you're just using some DNA. So that Digit can make robot duplicates of our friends? Manic the Hedgehog: Well yeah, Dino Dude. But if we don't do this, Eggman and Planktonamor wins. Yoshi: Well, When you put it that way. Then, Digit finally gathered enough DNA sample of each of the girls as they appeared in front of Robbie and the boys. Digit: Alright, Fellas. May I present to you, The Cyber Dolls. Emerl: Man, You haven't gotten any better at naming things. Huh? Then, Yoshi doesn't like the idea at first. Yoshi: I still don't trust this thing. Cyber Sticks: I don't trust him either, I mean, Cyborg duplicates, Who's wacky thing idea was that? Emerl: Though I gotta hand it to her, She's got spunk. Along the way, Robbie had no choice but to call Shahra by rubbing her ring. Robbie Diaz: Shahra, We need your help. Out of nowhere from smoke, Shahra appeared. Shahra: "O Master of the Ring, What is thy wish?" Robbie Diaz: Hmmm... All right, Shahra. I know what I want for my first wish. I wish for my friend, Emerl to have a new technique called "Telepathy Mind Control" Shahra: An easy request, Your wish is my command. With one wish granted, Emerl was given the ability to make the Telepathy Mind Control. Emerl: Huh, What... What's going on? Sweetie Belle: Are you okay, Emerl? Shahra: Don't worry, My friends. He's given the Telepathy Mind Control Technique, It was Robbie's wish. Cyber Applejack: Way to go, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Cyber Applejack. (to Cyber Twilight) Cyber Twilight, Do you all know the reason why Digit created you? Cyber Twilight Sparkle: We sure do, Robbie, We're ready to help you on your mission to stop Planktonamor. Cyber Sunset Shimmer: But how are we going to do that, Cyber Twilight? We don't have the morphers from our counterparts. Cyber Pinkie Pie: Aww, bummer.. Gmerl: ..... Unless. Double-D: Unless what, Gmerl? Gmerl: Unless we tell the girls with Emerl's new power. Scootaloo: That's a great idea. Knuckles the Echidna: How about it, Emerl? Let's see what your new technique has. Emerl: Hmm, I guess it's worth a try. So, Emerl begins his Telepathy Mind Control and putting it into action. Back with the girls, They were having a fun sleepover when Emerl begins to speak in their thoughts. Emerl: (in thought) Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy! Hear my voice and listen to me! When they heard Emerl's voice, They were shocked. Fluttershy: Emerl, Was that you? Then due to Emerl's Telepathy Mind Control's effect, His Shadow Mind Control took over Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy as their eyes went pinch purple. Amy Rose: Twilight, What's gotten into you? Karone Hammond: Hmm, I wonder what's wrong? Then, Emerl began to speak from inside Twilight. Emerl: (in Twilight's body) Hey, Girls. It's me, Emerl. Sonia the Hedgehog: Emerl, How're you in Twilight's body? Emerl: (in Twilight's body) Well, It's sort of of a long story. Then, Robbie was able to take over. Robbie Diaz: (in Twilight's body) Listen, Girls. There isn't much time, Eggman's teaming up with Planktonamor in Cephiro Starlight Glimmer: Planktonamor. But why? Robbie Diaz: (in Twilight's body) He along with Eggman are planning to take over the kingdom unless we can stop them. Amy Rose: (sighs) So much for my theory that leavin' Cyberspace would be leavin' any new heroic business behind. William Thurgood: So, Shahra. What can you tell us how you became friends with Sonic and the others? Shahra: Hmm, It's been almost a few years since I last seen Sonic. Lauren Leighton: Really, I haven't known that. Emerl: (in Twilight's body) Listen, You have to give us your morphers, We'll be planning on taking down Eggman and Planktonamor. Amy Rose: Why should we do that? Then, Sunset realized why their friends need their support. Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Amy. (to Emerl) Emerl, How did you guys ended up here? Emerl: (in Twilight's body) The Magic Knights got to Cephiro since while ago, They met their friends of Cephiro, Getting the swords, Reviving the Rune Gods, And save Emeraude by her last wish and chosen by the pillar of Cephiro. Hikaru Shidou: It's true. Nicole Henderson: That's why we need your help. Mari Kinomoto: Robbie was just going to borrow your morphers for the Cyber Dolls of you. Princess Kelly: Hold on, can we trust Robbie and the boys about this? Princess Marina: Well, he's our leader and he deserves our support. Fuu Hououji: Inouva, Debonair, Nova, Laura and Ella are here, they are having revenge! And Cody, Nicole's love interest became a werewolf again! Nicole Henderson: Oh no! Cody, Becomes a werewolf again? It was an disaster! Yoshi: Yep, At least that's what we think. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh-huh. Emerl: (in Twilight's body) So until we defeat Eggman, Inouva, Denobair, Dark sisters and Planktonamor, You have to trust us. Sunset Shimmer: (thinking about her friends) Okay, Emerl. We trust you for Robbie's sake. (to the girls) You girls ready? With quick thinking, The girls transported their morphers to Cyberspace with Digit delivering them to Robbie and the others. Back at Medieval Times, Robbie and his friends were received the girls Morphers. Digit: (on communication) Here you go, Fellas, Just be sure to return the girls their morphers when you're done. Robbie Diaz: You bet, Digit. Bridge Watterson: I think, we wish we will go to Cephiro summoned by Princess Emeraude and beat Eggman, Inouva, Denobair, Dark sisters and Planktonamor. SpongeBob SquarePants: You could be right, Bridge. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Cyber Dolls. Here are the morphers from your human counterparts. Use them to help us stop Eggman and Planktonamor. Cyber Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Robbie. We won't let you down. Suddenly, A big bright flash of light appears in front of them. Robbie Diaz: Whoa. Mordecai: What's going on? Spike: Not a clue, Mordecai. Princess Emeraude: Oh Data Squad Boys, SpongeBob, Patrick, Rowdyruff Boys Z. I summon all of you to the magical world. Please save this world! The Boys: (all gasped) And when Emeraude uses her magic to teleport the Boys and they fall down from the sky they have arrived in Cephiro and saved by the flying giant fish. Bridge Watterson: Hey, we are riding by a flying fish. Ken Utonium: SpongeBob, we have arrived at Cephiro and we get into the castle and meet our friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes Ken, We'll do our best, And for Princess Pearl. Patrick Star: I'm ready. Lucina: It's time we save this dimension. Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm with you, Lucina. Robbie Diaz: Alright! Mr. Fish take us to the castle! Back at the castle, King Krabs receives a note. Henchman: Your majesty! Your majesty! A scroll hath arrived for thee. King Krabs: Thou must hand over thy village and thy throne or thy daughter shall be dipped into a cauldron of lava?! Pearl!! (Pearl screams) Squidly: That be the shriek of the fair Princess. :Squidly ::Hark, The Princess, She screams from the tower. ::By the sound of her shrieks, This is her final hour. Then, Robbie felt determinded to save Princess Pearl. Robbie Diaz: This might be a little tough, But we have to save Princess Pearl and Stop Eggman and Planktonamor. Dark Knight: Then time be of the essence. Doth we all remember thy plan? So, They begin making their plan. Patrick Star: No, Uhh, I mean yes. Yes! That's what I said, Heh. Yes. Dark Knight: Then let us forge on. So, They huttle to make ready for their plan. Soon, They apporched Planktonamor's tower. Dark Knight: Make way, Heathens. Dark Knight coming through. Then, The guards surrouned them. Guard: State thy business, Dark Knight. Dark Knight: These village idiots are conspirators against Master Planktonamor and I needeth know which form of torture thy master wishes upon these wretched fools. Do I have their limbs tied to horses and swiftly yanked apart? Rip! Then, SpongeBob and Patrick were terrified. Dark Knight: Or pluck each individual eyelash one by one, Taking away their every single last eyelash wish! SpongeBob SquarePants: (screams) Guard: Very well, Dark Knight. Entrance be granted. As they entered, SpongeBob was still screaming. Guard: Halt! Make a wish. (plucks one of SpongeBob's eyelashes) Dark Knight: Wow, Goodsome thinking, Sir SpongeBob. Posing as a frightened wee babe in ye ol' diapers did make it most believable. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, You think we fooled them? Gmerl: For the moment, Yeah. Cyber Fluttershy: I just hope we're not too late. Then, They heard Princess Pearl screaming at the top. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, that's Pearl! Cyber Applejack: Come on, Y'all. We've got us here a princess to rescue! Cyber Rarity: Lead the way, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Let's go! And first, They meet their friends of Cephiro. Clef: Hello, Friends. Mokona Modoki: Need any help? Yoshi: Do we ever. Clef: Come on, We must rescue Princess Pearl. Princess Emeraude: Ready, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: You bet, you're majesty. Clef: Alright then, Let's go. Gmerl: Medieval Sandy, We must fulfill the prophecy while you untie Patrick and the royal doofus. As they took off, Squidly got annoyed. Squidly: That be royal fool. SpongeBob SquarePants: (running up the stairs followed by the rest of the group) Hang on, Pearl! We're coming to rescue you! (panting) Freedom is in hand. (panting) We're a-comin'. Almost there. Oh, Dear Neptune. At the top, Dr. Eggman and Planktonamor are making ready for their evil plan Dr. Eggman: The Rangers are up for a disappointment. Things will be exactly as promised, Planktonamor. Lord Planktonamor: (laughing) Indeed, But soon, The King's village will be Mine, Mine, Mine! Princess Pearl: (screams) SpongeBob SquarePants: (panting out of breath) Unhand her, You fiend! Princess Pearl: The prophecy is nigh! SpongeBob SquarePants: We're here to rescue you, Pearl. Whew! Can I get a glass of water? Lord Planktonamor: Sparkling or regular? As SpongeBob tries to pick, Planktonamor tosses the waters away Lord Planktonamor: Psycheth! SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) You truly are the nastiest wizard in all of Cephiro. Prepare to be vanquished. Lord Planktonamor: Bring it oneth, knave. But soon, Professor Utonium, Ken and Poochi has come to meet clef and transform them into the Powerpuff Boys Z. Clef: Professor Utonium, Ken, Poochi, You guys came to help! Professor Utonuim: We wouldn't miss it, Clef. Ken Utonium: It's showtime! Poochi: Time to stop these villains! Clef: You got it, Poochi. (uses his magic to transform them into Powerpuff Boys Z) Powerpuff Boys Z: We are the Powerpuff Boys Z! Blaze the Cat: Robbie, You thinking what we're thinking? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Blaze. It's Morphin Time! (to the Cyber Dolls) Hey, Girls. Follow our lead. Cyber Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Robbie. Bridge Watterson: Let's do this, guys! Rowdyruff Boys Z: Right! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Cyber Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Cyber Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Cyber Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Cyber Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Cyber Princess Marina and Cyber Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty McFly: Spirit of Titanium, Power Revealed! Cyber Trixie, Manic, Cyber Sonia, Slider and Cyber Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Cyber Mane 6 and Spike: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Maud Pie: Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Bridge Watterson: Hard Brick! Matthew Keller: Explosive Boomer! Clay Northwood: Strong Butch! John Terrell: Wild Bull! Phillip Edwards: Atomic Blitz! Andy Watterson: Impact Barrel! Ivan Howard: Roaring Blaze! Riley Faust: Cosmic Blaster! Kevin Winddale: Diving Bliss! Lee Daily: Lucky Buzzie! Dominic Bly: Snowing Blanc! William Thurgood: Midnight Bill! And then, the Rowdyruff Boys Z transformation sequence is last. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Cyber Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Cyber Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Cyber Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Gray Ranger! Cyber Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Cyber Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Cyber Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Cyber Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Cyber Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Cyber Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Cyber Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Cyber Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Cyber Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Cyber Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Cyber Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Cyber Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Cyber Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Cyber Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Cyber Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Cyber Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Cyber Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Rowdyruff Boys Z: Rowdyruff Boys Z! Powerpuff Boys Z: And we're the Powerpuff Boys Z! Hard Brick: Let's take down, Eggman Inouva, Denobair, Dark Sisters and Planktonamor! Altogether: Right! Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Attack! Inouva: Time to take them down! Soon, The Rangers fought off the Egg Pawns and SpongeBob made ready to rescue Princess Pearl. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts